Cuidado con lo que deseas
by The Mothers of Invention
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo ha fantaseado con ver roto y vencido al que fue su amante, su dueño, su tormento. Ha necesitado saberlo derrotado tanto como comer o respirar. Ha llegado a desear su desgracia casi más de lo que nunca lo deseó a él. Pero ahora que el deseo es un hecho, quizá no pueda soportar verlo materializado. Cuidado con lo que deseas, Gudrun, pues podrías conseguirlo...


_Nota de la autora: este relato pertenece al mismo "universo" que "Profanación" (más conocido como "el tronoporn" en la comunidad para la que fue gestado y escrito). No es indispensable haberse leido primero el otro, creo, pero sí que puede ser aconsejable para entender algunas cosas.  
Avisos especiales:  
-Definitivamente AU respecto a "Thor: the dark world", al menos en lo referente al atrezzo de la celda y a los derechos carcelarios de Loki. Esta historia se escribió y publicó en otra página cerca de medio año antes de que se estrenara TDW, y en mi imaginación el trullo asgardiano era menos luminoso y más sórdido. Qué queréis, esta clase de porno funcionaba mejor en un escenario más oscuro...  
-Loki/OC. No es que todas seamos "ella" pero a unas cuantas podría gustarles serlo. Así que sí, es esa clase de fic. Quienes no gusten de OC , ya saben. Y lo más importante, esto es una fantasía que homenajea las burrerías surgidas en una Party Hard especialmente subida de tono en un grupo de Facebook. No es BDSM duro ni nada parecido, pero tampoco es sexo bonito. Lenguaje obsceno, cosas sucias y algo de violencia, aunque todo perfectamente consentido. Así que almas sensibles y gustos reacios, mejor abstenerse.  
Hala, a leer.  
_

* * *

**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS.**

De entre toda la condenada servidumbre del Palacio Dorado han tenido que escogerla a ella, precisamente a ella.

Gudrun lleva todo el día diciéndose que no es para tanto, que en realidad éste no es diferente de cualquier otro cometido desagradable. Pero ahora, a las puertas de las mazmorras, maldice su suerte.

—Identifícate.

El soldado que guarda la entrada de los calabozos casi ha escupido la orden, mirándola de arriba abajo con un aire que se queda a medio camino entre la suspicacia y el menosprecio. Gudrun se limita decir su nombre y mirar al suelo en actitud de espera mientras el guardia trata de decidir si puede fiarse de ella o no. Podría devolverle la mirada de desdén, como a diario ve que hacen con los soldados las criadas más bonitas y descaradas. Podría preguntarle, irónica, quién demonios cree que va a acercarse hasta allí como no sea un sirviente con una tarea asignada. Pero no lo hace, por supuesto. Algo que se aprende enseguida cuando se vive en la corte de Asgard es a conocer tu lugar y a no traspasarlo nunca. Gudrun ya ha pagado demasiado caro el breve lapso de tiempo en que olvidó respetar esos límites.

—No me suena tu cara —declara el soldado con desconfianza.

Hace algo mas de dos años que los días de Gudrun transcurren limpiando el lecho de las chimeneas de palacio, o hundida hasta las rodillas en la mierda de las porquerizas, o tratando de no vomitar mientras adecenta las letrinas de los operarios venidos de todo Asgard que, a día de hoy, siguen reconstruyendo el Bifrost. Le gustaría preguntarle al guardia cómo narices va a sonarle de algo cuando a los de su clase nadie se molesta en mirarlos dos veces a la cara. Pero una vez más, se contiene. La jerarquía es sagrada, y hasta el más idiota de los soldados rasos está por encima de ella.

—Llevo varios años trabajando en palacio —le dice—. Puedes preguntarle al capataz de las cuadrillas de limpieza, si quieres.

—Yo sí te conozco —interviene uno de los jóvenes celadores de las mazmorras, que los observa apoyado en una pared cercana—. Mi padre tiene un molino y antes de empezar a trabajar aquí yo le hacía el transporte de la harina. Tú antes trabajabas en las cocinas; me acuerdo de haberte ayudado alguna vez a colocar las sacas en la despensa.

Gudrun lo mira sobresaltada. Sólo muy de tarde en tarde alguna de las almas que pueblan el Palacio Dorado recuerda que no siempre estuvo destinada en las cuadrillas de limpieza. Por suerte, ninguna de ellas parece recordar también cómo ni obedeciendo a órdenes directas de quién fue degradada.

—¿Cómo es que has acabado con los _rascamierda_? —inquiere el chico, su curiosidad no exenta de esa crueldad cobarde con la que los desfavorecidos se regodean en la suerte de quienes todavía están peor que ellos—. Te pillaron robando, no me digas más.

Gudrun prefiere no responder a eso. Que la crea una ladrona, si es su gusto. Practicamente todos los que saben de su descenso de categoría dan por cierta esa explicación, y Gudrun nunca se molesta en desmentirla. Prefiere eso a negar la acusación y luego verse enfrentada a la razonable curiosidad de los demás y a sus preguntas incómodas.

—Por favor. Hace ya rato que se me ha encomendado la tarea —le insiste al guardia, ignorando al celador—. Si me retraso...

—La mierda de un príncipe no es ninguna urgencia que no pueda esperar a que yo decida si puedo fiarme o no de ti, _comotellames_ —la corta el guardia—. Son las criadas de palacio quienes se encargan de él, no los _rascamierda_

—Las criadas se niegan. Me extraña que no te hayas enterado.

Es un secreto a voces, un pequeño escándalo dentro del gran escándalo que suponen la caída del príncipe Loki, su encarcelamiento y su inminente condena. Atender al huesped más notorio de las mazmorras no ha sido en ningún momento un honor para la servidumbre de la corte de Asgard, pero con el paso de los días se ha ido convirtiendo, a causa de la actitud del reo, en un castigo. Primero se negaron los sanadores, luego sus auxilares, después los celadores de los calabozos. Las criadas -con rango o sin él- han sido las últimas en rebelarse. Tienen miedo del príncipe prisionero y consideran que atenderlo y soportar sus exabruptos es demasiado indigno de su categoría. Todas se han ido negando a hacerlo. El mayordomo de palacio, harto de bregar con sus quejas día sí y día también, ha optado por la solución más fácil: transferirle la carga a quienes están por debajo de todos los demás y en consecuencia no van a poder negarse a nada.

A los que son como Gudrun.

A Gudrun en primer lugar, este primer día, sólo porque la maldita suerte lo ha querido así.

—Me es igual —rezonga el guardia—. No se me ha pasado ningún aviso de que fueras a venir tú en concreto. Tengo que comprobar...

—Tendrás que mandar a alguien a hablar con mi capataz y esperar a que venga hasta aquí para, total, decirte lo mismo que te estoy diciendo yo. El mayordomo ya ha montado en cólera varias veces esta semana por la desobediencia de las criadas, ¿estás seguro de que quieres perder _tanto_ tiempo?

Gudrun suele hablar poco, pero sabe elegir bien las palabras. Las que acaba de pronunciar parecen golpear al guardia el el lugar preciso. Él sabe que tiene razón. El poder del mayordomo de palacio es algo que ni los más lerdos ignoran. Cuenta con todo el respeto y la confianza de Odín y no necesita la firma de éste para tomar decisiones tajantes. Una queja suya respecto a los retrasos causados por un soldado con exceso de celo no tardaría en tener consecuencias desagradables. Con una mueca rencorosa y un bufido, el guardia levanta su lanza y le franquea el paso a Gudrun, que sigue al celador corredor adelante.

—Va a estar contento cuando vea que le vais a atender _vosotros_ a partir de ahora —comenta el chico con cruel satisfacción—. Ya veo que ni siquiera te has molestado en adecentarte un poco. Haces bien. ¿Para qué? No es más que otra mierda a recoger, ¿verdad?.

Gudrun no contesta. Ni siquiera le mira. Observa en cambio su ropa de trabajo, la corta túnica y las calzas tiznadas del hollín que no ha podido contener el delantal mientras fregaba chimeneas, las botas baratas empapadas de agua sucia. Observa por un momento sus manos. Las ha lavado cuidadosamente pero el tatuaje de la ceniza persiste en las lineas de sus palmas. Sus uñas se ven sucias, igual que debe de verse su pelo. Sospecha que parece exactamente lo que es: un miembro de las cuadrillas que se encargan de limpiar lo más sucio entre lo sucio del Palacio Dorado. Y aunque no ha habido nada deliberado en el hecho de acudir así a las mazmorras -la mugre es difícil de arrancar del cuerpo cuando se vive sumergido en ella, nada más- Gudrun siente que el mezquino celador tiene razón, que es _lo adecuado_. Él merece esta imágen que va a ofrecerle. Merece ser consciente de qué clase de servidumbre va a tener de ahora en adelante y de en qué lugar lo coloca eso.

La idea apenas se ha formado en la mente de Gudrun cuando llegan los escalofríos, el vértigo. La vergüenza. Ha sido un pensamiento demasiado cercano al odio como para que pueda resultarle cómodo.

Porque ella no siente odio.

No siente NADA.

—Tranquila, chavala. Ya sé lo que dicen de él y de lo que ha hecho en Midgard, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo no tienes que tenerle más miedo que a un preso normal.

Por un momento Gudrun no entiende por qué el chico le dice eso, hasta que se da cuenta de que él la ha visto estremecerse justo cuando llegaban al final del corredor. Miedo. Por supuesto. ¿Qué otro motivo puede haber para temblar ante la puerta de la celda de Loki de Asgard?

—Dentro encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. Podría hacerlo él, de hecho, si no tuviera que permanecer encadenado _por su propio bien _—escupe el celador, sin contener una risilla desdeñosa.

Gudrun se alegra de que el chico le esté dando la espalda mientras manipula los cerrojos. Su estremecimiento y su gesto de disgusto -casi de dolor- no podrían pasar ahora tan facilmente por simple miedo. A lo largo de las últimas semanas ha oído muchos rumores acerca de las condiciones del encarcelamiento del príncipe caído; y aunque una mezquina y vengativa parte de sí se ha recreado con placer en ellos, su corazón ha confiado hasta ahora en que ninguno fuera cierto. Al parecer sigue siendo demasiado benévola al juzgar la naturaleza humana. Encadenado. La palabra reverbera en la mente de Gudrun, se retuerce, golpea, hiere. Encadenado. Como un animal. Por orden del mismo hombre que todavía se llama su padre.

—Lo peor que te puede hacer es insultarte con esa palabrería pija. Ni siquiera entenderás lo que te llama —añade el chico con complacido desdén, y Gudrun no sabe bien si es del prisionero o de ella de quien se está burlando ahora—. Haz lo que puedas. Conociéndole será poco, pero no te preocupes: nadie de los de arriba va a venir a comprobar si el príncipe reluce lo bastante... Eso sí, procura no tardar. Me da por el culo oírle quejarse. Cuanto antes salgas, antes se callará.

La puerta de hierro es enorme y pesada pero la fuerza bruta del celador la abre de un golpe, levantando una pequeña nubareda de polvo cuando impacta en la pared.

—Hora de vuestro baño, _princesa_—le anuncia el chico, con sorna, a una sombra que se intuye al fondo de la estancia.

Gudrun siente náuseas y vértigo.

No importa lo larga y dura que haya sido la caída de Loki de Asgard ni cuales séan los crímenes de los que se le acusa: sólo una degradación extrema de su persona puede hacer que un simple celador muestre semejante falta de respeto en presencia de quien todavía es su príncipe, delante de testigos. Por un momento, Gudrun tiene tanto miedo de lo que puede encontrar ahí dentro que contempla la posibilidad de huir, de negarse como ya han hecho tantas otras sirvientas antes que ella, aunque sea al precio de que la despidan de manera fulminante e irrevocable.

Durante mucho tiempo ha fantaseado con ver roto y vencido al que fue su amante, su dueño, su tormento, sin sentirse apenas culpable por ello. Ha necesitado saberlo derrotado tanto como comer o respirar. Ha llegado a desear su desgracia casi más de lo que nunca lo deseó a él. Pero ahora que el deseo es un hecho se da cuenta de que no ha pensado si podría soportar verlo materializado.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas_, dice una voz de hombre en su memoria, burlona, sensual. _Cuidado con lo que deseas, mi preciosa Gudrun, porque podrías conseguirlo..._

La sangre hierve en sus sienes como el rugido de una catarata, tanto que apenas puede oír el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella. Por unos segundos que parecen infinitos no es capaz de moverse. Ni siquiera puede respirar con normalidad, si es honesta consigo misma. Cuando se nace en la más mísera y olvidada aldea de las montañas del Sur de Asgard y se crece pobre para llegar a ser sirvienta de sirvientes en el Palacio Dorado, orgullo no es algo que se posea en cantidades generosas. El poco que Gudrun tiene, sin embargo, debería bastar cuando todo lo que pide de sí misma es tan sencillo como dar unos cuantos pasos hacia un hombre, encadenado e inerme.

Pero no basta.

Por más que intenta convencerse de lo contrario, Gudrun sabe demasiado bien que no es un simple hombre lo que la aguarda ahí delante.

—Da un solo paso hacia mí y te prometo que el día que rompa estas cadenas no tendrás suficientes pulmones para gritar y lamentarte de haber obedecido tus órdenes.

Las palabras, agitadas y roncas, la gopean como el azote de un látigo. Gudrun recuerda bien la voz de Loki, la suave oscuridad de su timbre, cada matiz amenazador que era capaz de imprimirle a las palabras más inofensivas sin que aparentemente le costara el menor esfuerzo. Y por eso, porque recuerda su voz demasiado bien, esta afilada aspereza le es totalmente nueva. Suena cortante y a la vez quebrada, como un arma de mil filos hecha a base de cristales rotos. Oírle hiere a Gudrun y sin embargo insufla coraje en su ánimo. Da ese paso que le ha sido expresamente prohibido por la sombra del fondo de la mazmorra, y luego otro más, y luego otro, hasta estar casi en el medio de la estancia, allí donde reina una sucia y grisácea claridad. Espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la poca luz y mira a su alrededor, pero evita en todo momento posar su mirada en él. Porque teme verle. Y también porque quiere dejar que él la vea primero. Que la reconozca, si es que la locura de la que hablan los rumores le ha dejado intacta esa parte de su memoria.

—_Tú._

No ha sido una pregunta. No hay sorpresa en la voz de Loki, ni mucho menos alegría. No hay nada más que la cansada rabia con la que uno constata que una vieja maldición sigue viva y en pie. De alguna manera, eso llena a Gudrun de una satisfacción insana. Si en algún momento desde que lo sabe vivo ha soñado con que él la recordara con nostalgia o con afecto su mente desechó enseguida tan dolorosa fantasía. Pero esto, sentirlo consternado de ver que ni muriendo y volviendo a la vida ha conseguido deshacerse de ella... Esto es exactamente lo que ella siente cuando no consigue dormir por las noches. El egoista consuelo de saber que no está sola en el rencor es un pequeño tesoro que se va a llevar de esta celda, por mucho que todo lo demás que saque de allí vaya a doler.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Gudrun evita obstinadamente mirar hacia él. Su mirada se ha acomodado a la penumbra y está registrando cada detalle sórdido de la estancia que la rodea. Paredes de piedra mohosa que jamás han conocido la caricia del sol, suelo resbaladizo por el polvo que la humedad ha convertido en barro, apenas un hilo de luz entrando desde un ojo de buey que la contempla desde el alto techo abovedado. En una esquina, un pequeño grifo herrumbroso gotea agua sobre una pila de granito. Sin contestar la pregunta, Gudrun se acerca hasta allí para comprobar que _todo lo que necesita_ se reduce a una palangana de metal, una pastilla del jabón barato que utilizan las lavanderas y una toalla sucia. La angustia se agarra al estómago de Gudrun como una mano de hierro al rojo vivo. Corresponde a los Reinos Superiores velar por la desprotegida Midgard y castigar a quienes trasgredan esa norma. No importa cuánto quiera proteger el Padre de Todos a su hijo extraviado, si es que protegerlo ha sido en algún momento su intención: si el resto de dioses y reyes de la Esfera de Yggrasdil piden su cabeza, Loki Odinson habrá de ser castigado con la muerte. Todo Asgard especula con la posibilidad de que al príncipe le espere la ejecución y Gudrun ha oido los rumores sin querer escucharlos, convencida de que un padre no permitirá semejante final para uno de sus hijos aunque el precio sea provocar un cisma y una guerra. Pero ahora que puede ver la celda que lo confina, cada detalle parece decirle a gritos que Loki de Asgard ya es un muerto en vida. Por un momento, la ansiedad de Gudrun es tan lacerante que casi no puede contener un gemido de dolor.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

Hay otro _algo_ nuevo en la voz de Loki, una nota de impaciencia y de incertidumbre que el Loki que ella conoció no mostró jamás. Aquel hombre lo sabía todo, lo controlaba todo, preguntaba por el simple placer de arrancarle a regañadientes las respuestas. Pero ahora no es así, Gudrun puede jurarlo. Ahora la duda lo inquieta, y en verdad _necesita _saber.

—Ya habéis oído al celador, Alteza. Me envían para vuestro aseo.

El silencio se vuelve denso como hierro fundido. Hasta qué punto Loki recuerda lo que hubo entre ellos dos, Gudrun no puede ni quiere saberlo, pero si guarda una memoria mínima de sus días juntos, si todavía es capaz de interpretar las sutiles vibraciones de su aliento al dirigirse a él, tiene que estar notando la diferencia. En la fingida neutralidad de Gudrun no hay, agazapado, el menor deseo de ver a Loki, como sí lo hubo antaño cada vez que lo tuvo delante. No puede haberlo, puesto que Gudrun no lo siente. Sólo está allí porque es la primera persona a la que su capataz ha encontrado para imponerle la orden. Sólo cumple la orden porque es su deber y necesita el dinero. El tiempo de asumir impaciente y feliz un mandato que la llevara a su presencia ha expirado y queda atrás, muy atrás, casi borrado de su memoria. Gudrun ha llorado a Loki Odinson, al príncipe altivo de alma frágil de cuya mano exploró el infierno y el paraíso. Esto que ha regresado de Midgard no es él. Es un monstruo al que se atribuyen atrocidades merecedoras de la muerte. Es un abismo insondable y negro que se ha tragado al Loki que ella conoció y del que llegó a enamorarse.

Gudrun no ha deseado ver a este monstruo, y no lo desea ahora. No quiere estar allí. Y él se ha dado cuenta.

—Fuera de aquí.

La voz de Loki no llega a ser voz al emitir esa orden. Es el siseo espeluznante de una cobra. Por un momento, igual que un pequeño ratón condicionado a temer el canto de las serpientes por siglos de herencia ancestral, Gudrun se queda completamente inmóvil, sin pestañear, sin respirar siquiera. Pero el terror se extingue al segundo siguiente. Él está encadenado a una pared, Odín lo ha desposeído de su libertad, de su poder y de su magia: no puede hacerle nada. Con decisión, Gudrun da la espalda a esa sombra en la que todavía no ha posado sus ojos y se dirige al grifo, sin pronunciar palabra.

—No recuerdo que estuvieras sorda. He dicho_ fuera_. Ahora.

La fría ira que preña sus palabras retuerce en un nudo el estómago de Gudrun, pero no paraliza sus movimientos. Abre el grifo y llena sin prisa la palangana, feliz de que el ruido del agua contra el metal aplaque el sonido de la agitada respiración de él a su espalda.

—Se me ha ordenado...

—¡FUERA!

Gudrun recuerda demasiado bien cómo era esa voz cuando por debajo de la frialdad y la rabia vibraba en ella el deseo ingobernable de tenerla cerca. Ahora no lo siente así, en absoluto. La ira está vacía de todo lo que no sea ira. Él tampoco quiere verla ni que ella lo vea así, humillado, vencido, indigno.

—Supongo que recordáis bien que fui destinada a las cuadrillas de limpieza —dice Gudrun sin apartar la mirada del chorro de agua, mostrando una serenidad de la que ella es la primera sorprendida—. No soy la clase de criado que pueda discutir las órdenes que se le dan. Debo encargarme de vos y si no lo hago...

—Si no has salido de aquí en el próximo minuto, _Gudrun_, te juro que la primera orden que daré cuando se me reponga en mi título y en mi poder será hacer que se te arranque la piel a latigazos.

Las manos de Gudrun tiemblan agarradas al grifo. No por miedo ante la amenaza de Loki, no por miedo a la rabia asesina que domina su voz. Gudrun tiembla porque Loki ha pronunciado su nombre y porque en sus oídos el sonido se siente exactamente igual que antes, desasosegante y áspero y caliente como la caricia de la lengua de un gato. Gudrun tiembla porque el desasosiego se le va directo al mismo punto de la carne que antaño ardía sólo con saberse en su presencia. Gudrun tiembla porque siente que eso la vuelve patética, débil, sucia.

—Estáis muy seguro de que seréis repuesto, alteza —replica.

La frialdad que ha querido imprimir a sus palabras le fluye de los labios teñida de algo que, de nuevo, está demasiado cerca del odio. Podría gritar, abofetearse por ello. El odio es sentimiento y ella no quiere sentir. No quiere que esto signifique nada. Quiere volverse hacia la sombra que irradia ira a sus espaldas y poder mirarla sin ver en ella más que lo que en teoría es: una desagradable tarea que cumplir cuanto antes.

—Lo contrario te agradaría, ¿verdad? ¿Te haría feliz verme pudrirme en esta celda para siempre? ¿Te haría feliz asistir a mi ejecución, Gudrun?

La voz de Loki serpentea en el denso silencio de la celda entreverada ahora de ironía y de malicia y por un instante se parece tanto a la voz de sus encuentros secretos que Gudrun se siente mareada. No puede soportar la manera en que Loki pronuncia su nombre. Nunca ha podido. Y el hijo de puta lo sabe.

—Me haría feliz que me dejárais asearos como se me ha mandado, alteza. Lo que se haga con vos después no es algo que incumba a los de _mi categoría_. Yo sólo me ocupo de la mierda.

Las últimas palabras se disparan cargadas de veneno, amargas, complacidas con la posibilidad de herir. Quizá Loki ha olvidado que es por culpa suya que Gudrun vive confinada a lo más bajo entre lo bajo, que fueron su queja por su _mala actitud_ al servirle en el Salón del Trono y su orden expresa de no ser atendido por ella nunca más lo que hizo que la degradaran de las cocinas a las cuadrillas de limpieza. Quizá él lo ha olvidado, pero ella tiene presente día y noche que es por él, por sus miedos y por su ansia de alejarla de su vista y por su deseo de humillarla y empequeñecerla todavía más que ahora vive como vive, sumida en el sudor y la inmundicia, cobrando el salario más bajo y destrozándose la salud con las jornadas más duras de toda la corte. El rencor, agrio y ardiente, le da alas a su coraje mientras se vuelve por fin para enfrentarse a la sombra, y la sostiene entera cuando la imagen que golpea sus ojos debería hacerla tambalearse sobre sus pies.

El hombre que se niega a identificar como Loki está desnudo salvo por lo que parecen los ruinosos restos de unas calzas de lino demasiado grandes para su dolorosa delgadez, y su piel, fantasmal de puro pálida, destaca como un grito en la penumbra. Los ojos de Gudrun no quieren deslizarse por las formas duras y nervudas que han devorado lo que todavía recuerda como unas lineas elegantes, esbeltas, deseables. No quieren pero lo hacen, y registran con dolor la transformación, la prominencia de los huesos y la descarnada tensión de los músculos. El hombre _que no es Loki_, sentado sobre el fino barro que pavimenta el suelo, apoya su espalda contra la pared mohosa y tiene sus brazos fibrosos extendidos sobre su cabeza casi hasta el punto del dolor, sujetos a la pared por dos gruesas y cortas cadenas. Los grilletes parecen desmesuradados para la fragilidad de sus muñecas. A lo largo de su carne los cardenales y las heridas a medio cerrar cuentan la historia de una violenta derrota que los rumores, centrados con deleite en su maldad y en sus crímenes, han preferido silenciar. Y cuando la mirada de Gudrun encuentra sus ojos, la sorpresa y la angustia casi la hacen gritar.

Porque ahí, pese a todas las demás evidencias que le dicen que se encuentra en presencia de un monstruo, descubre a Loki. A _su _Loki.

—¿Sintiéndonos valientes ante la desgracia del enemigo? Qué impropio de la buena Gudrun, de la humilde puta complaciente que yo conocí...

El rostro endurecido y anguloso que escupe esas palabras es la viva imagen del aborrecimiento y el asco. La ha visto recorrerle con la mirada. Gudrun sabe que su lacerado orgullo de príncipe está azuzando ahora los demonios que anidan en sus entrañas. En el pasado, independientemente de la hora o el lugar de sus encuentros, independientemente de si estaba desnudo o si lucía todo el esplendor de su más amenazante armadura de gala, él siempre fue, de los dos, el fuerte, el limpio, el digno, el que llevaba el control de la situación cogido con fuerza por las riendas. Ahora sólo es un preso. Un condenado en vida. Un desecho humano. Eso es lo que él cree, lo que siente ahora mismo: a Gudrun le basta asomarse al infierno que consume sus ojos verdes de ira y de vergüenza para darse cuenta. Pero no tiene razón. Es Loki de Asgard. Ser majestuoso está en su naturaleza como lo están la malicia y la oscuridad. Y la piel de Gudrun sigue registrando esa verdad con el incendiario temblor de antes, para su desazón y su deshonra.

—Vuestra desgracia no me complace,_ Alteza_. Ni siquiera me importa. Sólo quiero hacer lo que se me ha mandado y volver a mi trabajo —musita, su voz menos firme de lo que le gustaría mientras se acerca a él y deposita la palangana en el suelo.

Al agacharse sus ojos quedan a la altura de los de él, todavía separados por varios metros. El fuego verde que los alimenta tiene un punzante nucleo de hielo. Por un segundo, las entrañas de Gudrun desobedecen a la mente y se recrean en el recuerdo de esos ojos clavados con ardiente ternura en los suyos mientras ella se retorcía gimiendo debajo de él.

—Embustera —susurra Loki con asco.

Gudrun aprieta los labios y se muerde la lengua, consciente de que dejar que Loki la arrastre a una batalla dialéctica es cualquier cosa menos inteligente. Se incorpora para evaluar la situación, ignorando el temblor que la agita al volver a mirarlo. Loki puede estar más flaco que antes, toda la suavidad de la juventud evaporada para siempre de sus formas, pero también se ve más fuerte, más sólido, más capaz de partirla en dos con la sola fuerza de sus manos de no estar contenido por el hierro y la magia de las cadenas que lo sujetan. Su rostro puede ser más afilado y amenazante pero aún es tan hermoso que duele. Sus ojos hieren pero todavía son la visión más bella de los Nueve Reinos. Sigue siendo Loki. Y ella sigue deseándole.

Presa del pánico Gudrun está a punto de gritarle al celador que le abra la puerta porque de pronto sólo quiere huír, perder a ese maldito cabrón de vista de una vez por todas, no volver a verlo más. Maldice a sus propios ojos por haberse fijado en él. Maldice a su corazón por haberse permitido amarle. Maldice a su cuerpo por no olvidar.

Lo maldice a él. Por existir. Por no haber muerto como todos creyeron.

—¿Es que te gusta lo que ves, Gudrun?

Por un instante de terror Gudrun se pregunta si el castigo de Odín le habrá dejado a Loki suficientes retazos de magia como para poder leerle el pensamiento. Pero la ferocidad que moldea sus palabras le dice que él no habla del deseo. Habla de crueldad, de satisfacción ante la desgracia del otro. Habla de esa miel de la venganza que Gudrun tanto ha fantaseado con probar y que ahora le sabe amarga. Extinguido el terror, Gudrun odia tanto a Loki que podría matarlo con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo se atreve a conocerla tan bien?

—Mi señor ha conocido momentos mejores —escupe con sarcasmo.

Su réplica coge a Loki por sorpresa, aunque algo en su expresión desconcertada y furiosa le dice a Gudrun que también le satisface. Quizá en la escasa humanidad que le queda tras haberse convertido en un monstruo quedan recuerdos de la mujer que llegó a conocer en Gudrun, de su no tan completa sumisión y sus mil maneras de igualar en la intimidad de sus encuentros lo que la vida había hecho insalvablemente desigual, y una parte de él se alegra de ver que todavía existe. Quizá sólo está aburrido de asustar criadas y le excita la posibilidad de una verdadera pelea en la que lucir su talento para herir con las palabras. Intentando que no le importe si es una cosa o la otra, Gudrun se acerca un par de pasos hacia él.

Puede sentir su tensión con tanta claridad como si lo estuviera tocando.

De hecho pronto tendrá que estar tocándolo, piensa, estremeciéndose de los pies a la cabeza con mucho menos disgusto del que su dignidad desearía.

—Tendría que quitaros eso,—dice, señalando vagamente debajo de la cintura de Loki—, así que os pido que...

—¿_Me pides_? —ruge él, sarcástico— Oh, ¿acaso tengo opción? ¿Acaso no estoy reducido a que una puta _rascamierda_ me mangonee en la casa de quien tiene la indecencia de seguir llamándose mi padre?

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera idiota y complicada, si lo preferís —replica Gudrun de inmediato, incapaz de contenerse—. Pero una vez más, os ruego que no compliquéis más las cosas y me permitáis hacer mi trabajo. Os aseguro que tengo tantas ganas de irme como vos de que me vaya.

Da dos pasos que la acercan del todo a él y vuelve a acuclillarse, cautelosa, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. No ignora el peligro. Que Loki no pueda matarla con sus propias manos no significa que no tenga otras formas de hacerle un daño terrible. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿qué añadiría el asesinato de una simple sirvienta al peso ya inconmensurable de sus crímenes? ¿Qué puede suponer para Loki de Asgard -el usurpador, el traidor, el asesino- exterminar a quien no es más que un juguete desechado, despues de haber intentado matar a su propio hermano? Gudrun maldice sus dedos cuando los siente temblar al deshacer el nudo que le sujeta las calzas a la cintura. Maldice el miedo que él le inspira y también el absurdo y vago deseo nostálgico que la tiene tensa como un arco. Se maldice con furia a sí misma, por milésima vez desde que tuvo la desdicha de posar sus ojos en ese monstruo.

—¿Bonitos recuerdos, Gudrun?

Gudrun intenta no ver la mueca de desprecio que deforma los labios de Loki donde antes los habría embellecido una sonrisa arrogante. Intenta no escuchar cómo su nombre todavía parece miel al materializarse en su voz. Trata de bajarle las calzas pero el cuerpo de Loki se tensa, pegándose con fuerza al suelo fangoso, y se lo impide.

—Alteza, os ruego...

—Deja de usar mi título como si todavía me respetaras, zorra.

La sangre de Gudrun arde en sus mejillas y en sus sienes. Está claro que el bastardo ha decidido encontrar un poco de placer en poner las cosas cuesta arriba, pero debería haber recordado que a los estúpidos juegos sucios que él propone saben jugar los dos.

—De acuerdo,_ Loki._

La baqueteada tela de las calzas se desgarra fácilmente en un único tirón, tan violento que la nuca de Loki golpea contra la pared. Si él acusa el dolor más que Gudrun la satisfacción, no lo demuestra.

—Vaya... Mucho más ruda de lo que te recordaba —sisea él, su voz maligna y hueca. Gudrun retrocede de rodillas pero no se aleja demasiado, ni baja el rostro a pesar de intuírlo rojo como la grana—. Claro que también te recordaba menos sucia y menos flaca y menos repulsiva, y mírate... ¿Demasiado remilgada para sacarte un sobresueldo igual que hacen las otras _rascamierda, _tal vez? ¿Prostituirte para los soldados se te hace poco después de haber sido la puta de un príncipe?

Gudrun no quiere que duela lo que él acaba de decir, no quiere preguntarse si de verdad está tan desmejorada ahora que la parte del salario que no envía a su gente de las montañas apenas le da para comer todos los días. No quiere que sea verdad, ni quiere que le importe que sea verdad. No quiere sentir el pinchazo de esa palabra -_repulsiva_- que se le ha ido directa como una cuchillada al centro del orgullo. No quiere que le duela pero le duele, y se siente hervir de rabia contra sí misma. Iracunda, arroja lejos de sí los restos de las calzas de Loki, sin ocultar un gesto de disgusto al preguntarse cuánto tiempo hará que no le proporcionan ropa limpia.

—No temas por la pureza de tus manos —se burla él, sarcástico—. Sólo es barro. Cuatro veces al día me permiten usar la letrina como a un chico mayor, así de generoso es mi _padre._

Gudrun ni se plantea explicarle que son las inhumanas condiciones de su cautiverio lo que provoca su repugnancia, y no él, nunca él, a pesar de la suciedad y las heridas, a pesar de sus pecados, a pesar de todo. No va a permitir que él lo sepa. No soporta reconocer su vergonzosa debilidad ni siquiera ante sí misma, y se aferra a la esperanza de que él esté demasiado trastornado y rabioso como para descubrirla.

—La mierda no me preocupa, Loki; recuerda que en el pasado no me importó mezclarme contigo —repone con dureza.

Retrocede un poco más para tomar el jabón y la toalla de donde los ha dejado antes, y se acerca de nuevo a Loki, sintiendo la suciedad del suelo empaparle las rodillas a través de la tela de sus calzas. Antes de salvar del todo el espacio que los separa, se detiene. Lo mira de arriba abajo sin esquivar un sólo centímetro de su cuerpo, sin mostrar ni un asomo de falso pudor. Lo mira con lo que espera hacer pasar por la fría curiosidad de un entomólogo a punto de diseccionar un extraño insecto, queriendo no ser consciente de cómo cada centímetro de esa piel pálida y herida le cuenta historias compartidas y desnuda en su memoria recuerdos que desearía no poseer. La espalda de Loki se endereza, sus brazos se tensan, los músculos de sus piernas semejan muelles a punto de saltar. El sonido de los ganchos que sujetan sus cadenas a la pared al ser forzados por su violento tirón es como una declaración de guerra para los oídos de Gudrun.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así?

—¿Tú qué crees? Lavarte a ciegas puede ser difícil.

—Vete.

—No seas...

—Vete de inmediato y_ puede_ que vivas para presumir con tus compañeras de lo insolente que has sido. Lárgate. YA.

Cómo puede estar desnudo y encadenado y a merced de la más humilde sirvienta del palacio que fue su hogar y ahora es su cárcel y aun así seguir pareciendo el más poderoso de los reyes al darle órdenes es algo que se escapa a la comprensión de Gudrun y contra lo que su deseo no tiene manera de luchar. Sabe que su voz va a temblar cuando le replique al volver a encontrar sus ojos.

—No.

Sus manos tiemblan también mientras sumerje en el agua una de las esquinas de la toalla para frotarla contra la pastilla de jabón, y no es sólo por miedo a la ira homicida que porta Loki en la mirada. Sus manos tiemblan porque _recuerdan _demasiado bien cómo era tocarle y querrían no estar a punto de hacerlo.

—Acabemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo? —casi le ruega, incorporándose un poco para alcanzar su cara—. No quiero estar aquí más de lo que tú quieres que esté, sólo déjame...

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

—Tengo que...

—Apártate de mí.

—En serio, Loki...

—¡QUE TE APARTES! ¿ES QUE NO ME OYES, DESGRACIADA?

Gudrun estrecha los ojos, sus fosas nasales dilatadas por efecto de la exasperación que va invadiendo su sangre y acelera su pulso. Con gesto decidido extiende su brazo y lleva la toalla enjabonada hasta la mejilla de Loki, tan gentil y friamente como le permite su enfado. Loki emite un sordo rugido en el instante en que su mano lo toca, se debate furiosamente en medio de un estrépito de cadenas y golpea con sus piernas, rápido y preciso como una serpiente. Su gesto y su fuerza cogen por sorpresa a Gudrun, que se ve sacudida de encima de él y arrojada al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Ya se te ha olvidado obeceder a tu señor? —le oye bufar, fuera de sí—. ¿Ya has olvidado con quién estás jugando, fulana insolente? Puedo haber dejado de ser un príncipe, puedo haber dejado de ser el hijo de Odín, pero sigo siendo Loki de Asgard y _tú_ no vas a tocarme.¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora!

Gudrun se pone en pie despacio y con dificultad. Durante unos instantes, todo lo que puede hacer es mirar a Loki jadeando por el dolor del golpe, tratando en vano de que su respiración y su pulso se normalicen, queriendo no darse cuénta de lo mucho que los rasgos de la ira recuerdan a los del deseo en ese rostro que la contempla desafiante. Renqueando, se acerca a recoger del suelo la palangana. Por unos segundos mira su borroso y oscuro reflejo en el agua, preguntándose quién es esa joven mujer de rostro afligido incapaz de aceptar que lo más sabio sería marcharse, fingir que ha cumplido su cometido y abandonar para siempre a ese monstruo frente a su solitaria locura. No la conoce. No puede reconocerse en ella.

—No, _mi señor_.

La salvaje sonrisa de Loki se borra de inmediato cuando Gudrun le tira el agua encima. El estrépito metálico de la palangana al ser arrojada al suelo se impone a sus juramentos. La sorpresa y la cólera lo ofuscan y para cuando quiere impedir que Gudrun se le vuelva a acercar ya es demasiado tarde. La tiene encima, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre, sujeta con una mano a la pared y con la otra a su cuello. Gudrun hunde sus dedos con fuerza a ambos lados de la tráquea de Loki, que se debate empapado debajo de ella como una fiera caída en una trampa.

Y ella se pregunta si sería capaz de seguir apretando. Se pregunta si puede matarlo, ahora que Odín lo ha desposeído de su magia. Se pregunta si matándolo la herida dejará de doler y de sangrar.

Y algo dentro de ella grita que no. Que nunca se deshará de él. Que Loki es su maldición.

—¡Deja de hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es, hijo de puta! —le grita, desesperada.

Cada sacudida con la que Loki trata de quitársela de encima hace que Gudrun apriete más y más la presa sobre su garganta. Sabe que le está haciendo daño y no le importa. Al contrario, le frustra no ser capaz de ir más allá, de herirle más, de hacerle probar el mismo dolor que a ella la consume desde que tuvo la desgracia de dejarse deslumbrar por él y emprendió en vida su viaje al infierno.

—Pagarás por esto —sisea Loki, su voz no más que un hilo de espinos a través de su garganta atenazada.

—Eso será si tus jueces te dejan vivir para vengarte, _mi señor_.

Gudrun no comprende qué busca con esas palabras afiladas como un punzón, si herirlo a él o mortificarse a sí misma, necesitada de fustigarse recordando delante de quién está y el futuro que aguarda a ese monstruo al que todavía ama. Loki la mira fijamente por un instante, mientras el peso de las palabras cala en él. Luego, desfigurando su gesto en la viva imagen del desprecio, le escupe a Gudrun en la cara. Ella, que se espera algo así, no se estremece ni mucho menos se encoge. Apenas sí parpadea antes de abofetearlo con todas sus ganas, tan fuerte que se hiere en el dorso de la mano. Loki vuelve el rostro por efecto del golpe y permanece así, su perfil velado por sucios mechones de cabello negro, la mirada fija en un punto del suelo mientras contiene la respiración y tensa la mandíbula. Gudrun comprende con absoluta certeza que no saldría viva de esa celda si él no estuviera encadenado y la idea, extrañamente, la llena de un valor abrasador y suicida. Le agarra con fuerza del pelo para obligarle a mirarla. Su puño apretado contra el frío mohoso de la piedra es ahora un tercer grillete que mantiene a Loki sujeto a la pared. Los ojos de él brillan febriles, irradiando un odio que quema. Su respiración brota furiosa a través de los dientes apretados. Los tendones y las venas de su cuello parecen a punto de estallar bajo la piel. Un fino hilo de sangre mana de su nariz, allí donde lo ha herido la mano de Gudrun. Ella le sostiene desafiante la mirada, todavía sintiendo la saliva de él escurrirse fría y lenta por su mejilla.

—Si quieres que sea difícil lo será, Loki, pero no sólo para mí —ruge en voz baja.

Loki sonríe mostrando sus dientes, arrogante, asqueado, desdeñoso. Sin embargo su mirada brilla de excitación y de desafío, como lo haría de estar retando a un enemigo a su altura.

—Como si _tú _pudieras dificultarme nada—se burla.

Lo siguiente que Gudrun sabe es que se están besando en la boca.

Ha sido ella la que lo ha buscado pero no son sólo sus labios los que ahora libran una batalla encarnizada entre gruñidos y jadeos. El beso es más duro y violento que ninguno que compartieran en el pasado, todo dientes y afán de herir y sabor a hierro y sal entreverándose en la saliva. La agresividad con que se devoran y se ahogan el uno al otro es embriagadora y confunde los sentidos de Gudrun, que no puede discernir quién ha mordido a quién hasta que se separa de Loki para respirar y ve la herida en su labio inferior. La certeza de haberle hecho daño la espanta tanto como la excita. De pronto todas las sensaciones son insoportablemente intensas. Los olores de la celda. El frío del charco en el que ambos yacen. Su ropa, mojada de haber absorbido parte del agua que todavía se escurre sobre la piel de Loki. El sabor de su sangre y de su saliva saturándole los labios doloridos. El sonido rasposo de la respiración de ambos. El pecho de Loki, tocando el suyo al fluctuar pesadamente con cada aliento. El tacto de su pelo sucio dentro de su puño. El verde de sus ojos, lleno de odio y de rabia y de asco y de algo más que él preferiría no sentir ni mucho menos estar mostrando.

Gudrun querría poder engañarse y pensar que son los recuerdos del otro Loki lo que azuza su deseo, pero son el aquí y el ahora los que han despertado sus anhelos de la hibernación. Son la mirada y el cuerpo y la altivez desesperada de este monstruo lo que está prendiendo fuego en su bajo vientre. Es Loki, bajo cualquier apariencia, en cualquier circunstancia. Es el hombre, por encima de su título de príncipe y su condición de asesino.

Es su puta maldición, y lo será siempre.

—Ojalá te ejecuten pronto.

Casi solloza al decirlo, exasperada y rabiosa. Después, llevada de un impulso incontenible, lame el labio inferior de Loki y paladea de nuevo la sangre que su propia furia ha convocado allí. Loki se tensa contra ella y aprieta los labios como si intentara huir de la caricia. Sus ojos, sin embagro, le dicen otra cosa a Gudrun. También se lo dice el escalofrío que agita sus brazos y le hace sujetarse a las cadenas para contener el temblor. Al moverse sobre él para volver a lamerle, Gudrun siente contra las nalgas su polla erecta, caliente y dura.

Ahora es el turno de Gudrun para esgrimir una sonrisa impostada desprovista de humor y de dulzura, una mueca que es mero triunfo, pura oscuridad: Loki también puede intentar engañarse cuanto quiera, pero no conseguirá ocultarle que está tan maldito como ella misma.

—¿Tan degenerado que ahora deseas lo que te repele, _mi señor_? —susurra burlona.

Loki trata de girar el rostro, obligándola a endurecer la presa sobre su pelo para que no deje de mirarla. Se agita bajo ella con una fuerte sacudida. Gudrun clava fuerte las rodillas en el suelo mojado y aprisiona las caderas de Loki con sus muslos y se aprieta contra su vientre y vuelve a chupar la herida de su labio. La excitación le arranca a Loki contra su voluntad un jadeo, que acaricia la lengua de Gudrun y hace que su carne pulse y se encienda con el ardor que precede a la humedad.

—¿No habría sido mejor facilitar un poco las cosas, _mi señor_?

Gudrun tensa los muslos para elevarse un poco, lo justo para liberar su entrepierna del contacto con el cuerpo de Loki pero no lo bastante como para dejar de sentir su polla contra ella. Loki se tensa también en el esfuerzo de no dejarle notar su temblor y su necesidad, tanto que tiene que dolerle.

—¿No desearías haberme facilitado las cosas? —insiste Gudrun, casi gimiendo, ronca y ardiente contra la boca de él—. ¿No sería mejor que me hubieras dejado atenderte y marcharme deprisa? ¿No preferirías no haber llegado a _esto_?

El aliento de Loki es acre y metálico, pero Gudrun se sorprende excitándose aún más por el simple hecho de saborearlo contra sus labios. Le muerde otra vez en la boca, suave, sonriendo con la crueldad de una fiera complacida con la sangre, y la erección de Loki da un brinco contra uno de sus muslos.

Están enfermos, completamente enfermos.

Y Gudrun sabe que debería importarle, pero no le importa. Dos años llorando a un muerto. Meses negándose a admitir que ha regresado a ella bajo la forma de un monstruo. Semanas sin querer escuchar los rumores que ya dan por segura su ejecución. Más días de dolor y ausencia y necesidad de los que un ser humano puede resistir, acumulados bajo la piel, bullendo ahora como lava.

Sólo quiere sentir a Loki. Y que él la sienta. Y que esto le duela como le duele a ella.

—Qué propio de una puta, usar su coño cuando sabe que no tiene armas ni argumentos —sisea Loki, con los labios tensos en una mueca de asco que las reacciones de su cuerpo contradicen patéticamente.

—Sí, mi señor, insúltame —le ruega Gudrun, burlona, mientras ondula sus caderas para atrapar la palpitante erección entre los cuerpos de ambos. Loki trata de replegarse enderezando la espalda y pegándose a la pared, pero el gesto sólo consigue intensificar el contacto. Gudrun sonríe otra vez, fiera y cruel, y nota cómo eso endurece todavía más la polla que ahora late contra su entrepierna—. Insúltame cuánto quieras porque eso me hará olvidar que estás empalmado debajo de mí.

Gudrun libera de su puño los largos y negros mechones del cabello de Loki, y se aparta con rapidez del ataque que los dientes de él lanzan de inmediato contra su boca. Algo en la mirada de él le hace preguntarse si lo que quería era herirla o besarla, y la duda es un soplo que alienta salvajemente el fuego entre sus piernas. Apretándose fuerte contra su cuerpo en la necesidad de hacer algo que aplaque ese calor le sujeta por la mandíbula y se inclina a besar su cuello, a morder y chupar la piel húmeda y fría en la que se acumulan las esencias de la derrota. Loki sabe a sudor, a sangre antigua, a espacio cerrado, al aire opresivo y mohoso de su celda. La sensación es extraña, tan diferente del exquisito sabor que atormenta su recuerdo que casi parece pertenecer a un hombre diferente. Pero la forma en que su garganta vibra bajo los labios de Gudrun cuando él gime es exactamente la misma que la de sus días juntos, y también lo es el pulso vigoroso y violento que se acelera contra su lengua.

—Repulsiva, ¿eh? —le susurra en la mandíbula.

Casi sonríe ante el obstinado orgullo con el que Loki trata de esquivar sus labios, de no buscar su presión y su calor cada vez que ella se mece contra él. Casi sonríe pero todo es demasiado oscuro, demasiado triste: la sensación eléctrica de la locura, el olor de la muerte cercana, el frío, la necesidad que la domina. La necesidad _de él_.

—No vales nada, Gudrun. No _eres_ nada. Me das asco.

Algo en el fondo de ese rugido parece gemir, y Gudrun se estremece. No escucha el insulto, sólo el dolor que se agazapa tras él. En lugar de volver a abofetearle como seguramente es el retorcido deseo de él, muerde con pasión su cuello y hunde los dedos en sus hombros y se roza contra su pelvis, una y otra vez, volviendo a él hasta que consigue romper su aliento en jadeos que son fuego al rozar sus sienes. Entonces se detiene y se aparta de él y lo mira, jadeando ella también, y no es capaz de contener la exclamación de triunfo que le brota del pecho cuando ve la desesperada frustración que por un momento asoma al gesto de Loki. A través de la tela mojada de las calzas casi puede sentirle como si no hubiera una barrera de tela entre ellos. Está imposiblemente duro, ardiendo a pesar del frío, ansioso contra el aire repugnado que quiere imprimir a su mirada. El pulso de los dos palpita poderoso y expectante entre las piernas de Gudrun. Apoya su frente en la frente de Loki y le mira a los ojos mientras vuelve a moverse ondulante encima de él. Quizá comprendiendo que debatirse sólo empeorará las cosas, quizá esperando puerilmente que la pasividad pueda pasar por falta de deseo, Loki permanece quieto. Las partes de sí mismo que no puede dominar a voluntad, sin embargo, hablan a voces de una necesidad que le encoge a Gudrun el corazón. Porque en sus breves días juntos, a lo largo de su aventura clandestina entre amo y sirviente, Loki siempre la necesitó, a su manera retorcida y sucia tan alejada de la dulce demanda de un amante enamorado como Gudrún pudiera imaginar; siempre la necesitó, pero nunca así, reaccionando tan visceral y patéticamente al mínimo roce de otro cuerpo sobre su piel, irradiando súplica con el temblor de su carne magullada y sucia, exudando una absoluta incapacidad de dominar su propia urgencia por más que todo en él quiera gritar que no la desea. Antes de su caída Loki -el rechazado, el cuestionado, el temido- ya era una criatura sedienta de calor humano, privada del privilegio de ser uno más entre iguales por culpa de la soledad que lo rodeaba en la cima del mundo y de los demonios que rugían en sus propios abismos. Pero nunca lo fue hasta el punto de perder el control como lo está perdiendo ahora. Gudrun apenas soporta la congoja de ver a Loki devorado por su necesidad, que es un monstruo dentro del monstruo; y no puede, _no quiere_ preguntarse si nadie ha vuelto a tocarlo desde la última vez que ella lo hizo.

No quiere sentir lástima porque él no se lo merece.

No quiere sentir este frío terror que la estremece al pensar que él puede morir cualquier día, mañana mismo, si esa es la sentencia que dictan quienes le juzgan.

No quiere desear que más allá de la simple respuesta automática a un calor que le ha sido largamente negado Loki todavía la desee _a ella_.

No quiere desearle así, con la misma urgencia devastadora de la primera vez aunque tantas cosas se hayan quebrado y muerto desde entonces.

No quiere sentir el placer eléctrico que se dispara dentro de ella cada vez que sus cuerpos colisionan, no quiere sufrir estas sacudidas que parten de allí donde la toca la polla imposiblemente dura de Loki, no quiere excitarse como una salvaje con cada mínima reacción que sus movimientos arrancan de él para mortificarlo y redoblar su furia.

No quiere _parar._

Se muerde los labios para no pronunciar el nombre de Loki con la dulzura doliente del pasado. Sus dos manos sujetan ahora el rostro de él, y registran triunfales el detalle de que ya apenas tienen que esforzarse para mantenerlo quieto . Se mueve sobre su pelvis sin vergüenza, sin pausa, sin tregua, decidida a reservar toda la culpa para después.

—Apártate de mí.

La voz de Loki todavía quiere ser sibilante amenaza de serpiente pero mana rota de sus labios, saturada de la misma ansiedad que le obliga a apretarse contra la pared y el suelo para no responder a Gudrun, para salvar algo de su pulverizada dignidad aun cuando todo su cuerpo grita _más _con desesperación.

—No, Loki —le susurra Gudrun, dejando que la lascivia tome por fin posesión de sus palabras y de su sonrisa, lejana ya la voluntad de fingir que él ya no la afecta de ese modo—. Tú has buscado esto. No pretendas ahora que no lo quieres porque te conozco demasiado bien y no voy...

—¿Tú? ¿Conocerme? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuve el mal gusto de follarte en el pasado? ¿Porque un par de veces fui amable contigo, por eso crees que me conoces, zorra?

El impulso de sellar la boca de Loki a mordiscos calientes y desesperados es casi ingobernable pero Gudrun le conoce, en efecto, demasiado bien, y también se conoce demasiado bien a sí misma. Sabe que besarle ahora será un error, que una vez que empiece no podrá parar ni pretender que bajo el deseo primario y animal no late el viejo amor absurdo de antes. Se aparta a tiempo de no llegar a rozar sus labios y, esta vez sí, el rugido de frustración de Loki es inequívoco. Siente más que oye el insulto que vocalizan sus labios en respuesta a su sonrisa de triunfo. Se frota otra vez contra él, su cuerpo adoptando casi sin querer un ritmo que remite a los momentos más febriles de su pasado común, moviendo sus caderas en una danza precisa y frenética -atrás, abajo, adelante, arriba- que en cada paso los deja a ambos más cerca del volcánico punto de no retorno. Desliza las manos sobre su tórax helado, clava las uñas en sus costados, sigue con las yemas de los dedos la linea a lo largo de la cual sus muslos envueltos en tela mojada montan las desnudas caderas masculinas, toca su vientre tenso y agitado, tantea por un instante deliberadamente corto la humedad que lubrica la punta de su pene, y se bebe ansiosa la capitulación de Loki, el gemido abrasado que rompe en dos su orgullo y viaja como una llamarada invisible por el espacio que separa los labios de los dos.

En otro tiempo, en otra vida, Gudrun habría usado este efímero poder contra Loki. Se habría agarrado con todas sus fuerzas al inusual placer de tenerlo a su merced, a la efímera gloria de ostentar la posición de poder y ser quien tuviera el deseo del otro cogido por las riendas. Le habría torturado lentamente hasta hacer añicos su paciencia y su temple y sólo hacia el final se habría plegado a él, sonriendo triunfal bajo las embestidas que la clavarían furiosas al colchón, igualada con su amo y señor gracias a aquel peligroso jugar con fuego en el que ambos se estaban dejando la piel.

En otro tiempo, en otra vida, no dudó en hacerlo cada vez que tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora no lo hará.

Gudrun vivió su aventura clandestina bajo la premisa de que tenía fecha de caducidad. Amó a Loki sin ilusiones, convencida de que cualquier día él se cansaría y la despacharía sin más, de que cada segundo podría ser el último. Pero aquella era una certeza que resultaba fácil de olvidar, diluida en el sudor y el delirio. Ahora no puede ignorarla. Ahora todo es muerte a su alrededor, y tiempo que se agota. Ahora Gudrun sabe a ciencia cierta que ésta puede ser la última vez que estén juntos.

Así que no lo tortura.

No se tortura.

En lugar de eso, deja que su cuerpo se zambulla en el frenesí que ya ha anegado su pensamiento, deja libertad a sus caderas para batallar con las fuertes sacudidas hacia adelante y hacia arriba con las que Loki, vencido, busca ahora su calor. Gudrun se restriega cadenciosa contra él apoyando ambas manos en la pared para no ceder al instinto de acunar su rostro y besarle los labios, dejando que sea él quien persiga el contacto y gimiendo sin pudor cuando lo consigue. Enloquecida de necesidad se desliza sobre la polla cada vez más dura y caliente de Loki masturbándose desvergonzadamente con ella, casi incrédula de lo cerca que está ya de correrse, eufórica al darse cuenta de lo cerca que está él. Las cadenas que retienen a Loki tintinean siniestramente bajo cada sacudida en la que parece querer romperlas. El charco en el que yacen produce sonidos acuosos que subrayan los jadeos agónicos y los gruñidos ahogados. Salvo eso, sólo el silencio. Ni una sola palabra más enturbia el aire mientras follan sin follar con más urgencia y apasionada desesperación de la que Gudrun puede recordar de sus días del pasado. El frenesí no dura mucho. En menos tiempo del que necesitaría para procesar lo que les está ocurriendo Gudrun siente que su cuerpo alcanza ese estado en el que ya no cabe la razón, y se rinde, y de ahí en adelante incluso olvida con quién está y qué pasado les contempla y qué futuro les aguarda. De ahí en adelante sólo existe el placer que poco a poco va anulando cualquier otra noción de las cosas, y el apremio por saciarlo, y el deseo brutal y devastador por este hombre que se agita y se tensa y se deshace debajo de ella y la mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos de lujuria, vidriosos de algo que sólo pueden ser lágrimas de humillación y rabia. Incapaz de soportar esa mirada Gudrun se inclina sobre su cuello y le muerde fuerte en el ángulo de la mandíbula, allí donde recuerda que le bastaba con un simple roce de la lengua para poner su sangre en ebullición, y al instante le siente agarrar espasmódicamente las cadenas y un segundo después nota cómo se corre, y es feliz de no estar viendo su cara porque así puede imaginar que todavía es la cara del Loki que parecía estar rozando el paraíso con las yemas de los dedos cuando se disolvía en ella. La sensación caliente y húmeda de su semen empapándole las calzas es todo lo que Gudrun necesita para llegar a su propio orgasmo, que la envuelve y la agita en una suave tormenta de olas hirvientes.

Gudrun recuerda bien esta sensación de haber muerto y estar respirando el fuego del infierno. La recuerda demasiado bien, ligada a la memoria de cada vez en que tuvo que luchar por recobrar el aliento después de hacer el amor con Loki. La recuerda tan bien que antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo tiene lágrimas en los ojos. La nostalgia es ácido tras sus párpados. Su mente todavía es un mar de ideas confusas pero su piel está evocando un millar de memorias y todas contienen el olor limpio de la piel inmaculada de un príncipe, su calor tibio, la extraña dulzura de la que era capaz cuando después de todas las provocaciones procaces y las maniobras sucias y los juegos violentos la invitaba a quedarse con él, a compartir su lecho hasta que el alba volviera a hacer de ellos el amo y la sierva que eran y siempre habían sido y nunca dejarían de ser. Su mente todavía trata de desvincular el recuerdo de ese príncipe con la sólida verdad de este hombre —este monstruo— que respira agitado debajo de ella. Pero su piel siente, _sabe_ que son lo mismo. Y Gudrun es consciente de que al admitir que este Loki y _su Loki_ son el mismo ser se aboca a volver a amarle, a pesar de todo, con cada mísera fibra de su ser; y que amándole se condena de nuevo al dolor de sentirlo suyo sólo para después perderlo.

Pero no puede convencerse de evitarlo.

Está enferma.

Lo ha estado desde el día en que puso sus ojos en Loki -su príncipe, su señor- y se permitió abrigar una distante y ardiente admiración por él, la chispa que acabaría por prender el incendio.

Lo estará hasta su último suspiro, porque ahora ya sabe que no le basta con que muera él.

Las lágrimas desbordan los ojos de Gudrun y ruedan por su rostro y se sienten heladas encima del rubor furioso que le tiñe las mejillas. No se esconde de Loki. Llorar, se dice, no la hace más indigna de lo que él se debe de sentir ahora tras claudicar tan patéticamente a la necesidad de su carne. Le mira sin vergüenza a los ojos y apenas se sorprende de no ver en ellos el menor rastro del asco homicida de hace unos minutos, y apenas se sorprende de no sorprenderse. Es como si instintivamente hubiera sabido, desde el mismo instante en que su capataz la abordó para ordenarle atender al príncipe prisionero, que terminarían así.

Y cuando la razón de Gudrun se pregunta _¿y ahora qué?_, su instinto sabe lo que hacer. Es una locura, por supuesto, pero ¿qué no lo es, tratándose de Loki?

Despacio, porque no confía en la solidez de sus propias piernas, Gudrun se separa de él y gatea para recuperar la palangana que ha rodado hasta un rincón. El sonido de la respiración todavía agitada de Loki acompaña sus pasos vacilantes mientras camina hacia el grifo. Los ojos que ahora sabe vacíos de odio la observan con fijeza mientras vuelve a recoger agua limpia. Los siente taladrando su nuca, como si intentaran adentrarse en su pensamiento. Por un momento, insegura de dónde están ahora los límites de la magia de Loki, Gudrun se pregunta si él puede realmente hacer eso, y siente vértigo ante la posibilidad de que sea así. Y al segundo casi quiere reírse. Su pensamiento saqueado, desnudo y expuesto, no le aportaría a Loki nada que él ya no sepa por haberlo leído en sus ojos y en su carne. Gudrun no puede ser más transparente para él. Es parte de su maldición.

Sonriendo con insondable tristeza vuelve a acercarse a él. Se arrodilla a su lado y recupera de donde han caído antes la toalla y el jabón. En completo silencio, junta sus manos para formar un cáliz y recoge en ellas agua que deja caer sobre la cabeza de Loki. En completo silencio, en escalofriante contraste con la agresividad y los insultos de antes, Loki la deja hacer y cierra los ojos y baja el rostro mientras Gudrun repite la operación y el agua fría empapa su pelo y resbala sobre su cuerpo. Callada y serena ahora que la tristeza ha devorado incluso a su capacidad de temblar, Gudrun sumerje la pastilla de jabón en el agua y la frota sobre el ruinoso cabello negro de Loki y se entrega meticulosamente a la ardua tarea de lavarlo, de despegar de él la suciedad y los restos de sangre vieja, de aclararlo, de desenredarlo hasta que muestra una vaga resemblanza con las brillantes hebras de seda negra en las que antaño adoró sumergir sus dedos.

—No puedo hacer más —se disculpa—. Habrá que cortar parte.

Loki tan solo asiente, con los ojos cerrados.

Y en la mente de Gudrun lo que está ocurriendo tiene sentido. En la mente de Gudrun esto que están haciendo después de lo que acaban de hacer es lógico y sano y no delata la menor demencia en ninguno de los dos; no va a permitir que las leyes de la realidad vengan a discutirle esa certeza. Jabona concienzudamente sus manos y las desliza por el rostro de Loki intentando no pensar en la suave perfección que vestían esos rasgos cuando aún no los habían cincelado el dolor y la locura. Pone tanto cuidado al pasar sobre sus heridas a medio curar que casi parece estar acariciándolo. Aclara el jabón con la esquina mojada de la toalla, y aguarda paciente a qué él abra los ojos, a que diga algo, a que le ordene que pare.

No lo hace.

Si su quietud es una declaración de derrota, Gudrun no quiere saberlo. No quiere que palabras como _deshonor_ o _humillación_ ensucien lo que intenta hacer por él, la forma absurda en la que trata de dignificarlo después de cómo lo ha arrastrado a la misma necesidad patética en la que ella se consume. Ni siquiera a los animales se les permite llegar al estado en el que Loki se encuentra; si ha de morir mañana, al menos lo hará pareciéndose a la persona que fue.

—¿De verdad te han obligado a venir?

Gudrun vuelve a tener la sensación de que a diferencia del pasado la pregunta de Loki es verdaderamente una pregunta, no una verdad disfrazada de ironía entre signos de interrogación. No se burla, no busca provocarla. Sólo quiere saber.

—Sí.

Nunca le ha mentido y no va a empezar ahora, por más que la sombra de decepción que cruza los ojos de Loki le haga desear poder matizar esa respuesta. Porque su instinto le dice que él querría escuchar algo diferente, una nota de vacilación al menos, sentir que esto es una especie de reflejo deformado de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando ella todavía trabajaba en las cocinas y se ofreció voluntaria a servirlo en el Salón del Trono sólo para poder saciar su anhelo de verlo de cerca. Pero la realidad es la que es y las mentiras piadosas no van a cambiarla.

Así que simplemente calla y lo lava en silencio.

Sus manos enjabonadas viajan meticulosas por el cuerpo de Loki, suaves al limpiar las heridas, concienzudas sobre las costras de barro y sangre seca que mancillan la piel. La parte de su mente que permanece en el aquí y el ahora puede centrarse en la suciedad, en el daño, y se esfuerza en interpretar como rencorosa gratitud eso que ve en los ojos de Loki cuando cruzan la mirada.

Para su desgracia, es una parte pequeña. Muy pequeña.

Los recuerdos ocupan demasiado espacio.

Mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre los prominentes costillas de Loki Gudrun casi puede verlas haciendo lo mismo pero sumergidas en un pequeño mar de agua jabonosa y caliente que envuelve el cuerpo de los dos, casi puede sentirlas lavar un pecho delgado pero no famélico. Loki respira hondo y Gudrun se pregunta si él está viendo lo mismo, si los está viendo a ambos a punto de hacer el amor en su bañera, compartiendo bromas a media voz e intercambiando caricias calmadas y envueltos en un aire tan parecido a la complicidad de los amantes que desasosiega en la misma medida que complace.

Sus manos lavan su espalda después, y quieren ignorar los surcos -¿marcas de un látigo, huellas de garras?- que delatan heridas antiguas infligidas lejos de Asgard. Gudrun siente en las yemas de los dedos las cicatrices del reo pero también siente contra sus palmas resbaladizas de jabón la suave piel inmaculada del príncipe que fue, y el recuerdo de estar tocándolo -sentada a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas, tendidos encima de su cama- es tan vívido que casi le parece estar envuelta en el olor del especiado aceite de masaje y las sábanas limpias.

Sus manos lo lavan entre las piernas, y aunque Loki sólo reacciona con la quietud y el silencio más absolutos la memoria de las palabras con que solía alentarla -provocarla, dirigirla- parece taladrar los oídos de Gudrun y reverberar en las paredes de piedra de la celda. Por un segundo desea tanto oirle_ de verdad_ que casi le suplica que hable, que diga algo, lo que sea.

Lo mira y por más que trata de convencerse de ello no puede ver sólo gratitud y conformismo en esos ojos verdes. Recuerda bien, demasiado bien cómo Loki pedía sin pedir, usando sólo la mirada.

Conteniendo el aliento, Gudrun desliza su mano enjabonada sobre uno de los brazos encadenados de Loki, desde la axila hasta el lugar en que su muñeca desaparece bajo el grueso hierro del grillete. No puede evitar un gesto de dolor al rozar el metal, ni que sus ojos vuelvan a humedecerse. No puede evitar llevar los dedos de su otra mano a los labios de él, a la herida que han dejado allí sus dientes. Loki suspira. Gudrun cierra los ojos y cubre con su mano la mano de él, que al sentir la caricia aferra las cadenas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Besa sus labios. Lo hace a tientas, despacio, con esa ternura infinita que solía enfurecerle por la inquietante razón de que le gustaba demasiado.

La rigidez de Loki no la sorprende. Lo rápido que se desmorona sí.

Loki cede casi sin luchar. Sus boca se entreabre para recibir la dulzura que su yo del pasado habría combatido con uñas y dientes. Sus labios agrietados y heridos acarician los de Gudrun y se lubrican en la humedad de la saliva beso tras beso. Los dos contienen el aliento, y exhalan casi al unísono un jadeo agitado cuando no son capaces de seguir haciéndolo.

No pueden estar haciéndose esto, se dice Gudrun, indecisa entre la alarma y la resignación. No pueden infligirse este daño innecesario ahora que todo está próximo a acabar para siempre.

Y a pesar de ello sigue. Siguen los dos, acariciándose con la boca como nunca antes hicieran. Los besos -íntimos, calmados, casi dulces- son tan diferentes de todo cuanto Gudrun ha conocido de Loki que apenas puede acusar la sensualidad del baile de unos labios sobre otros. Su pecho duele de turbación, su piel arde de escalofríos. Es casi como si pudiera besar el alma de Loki, como si pudiera paladear su espíritu cada vez que se rozan con la lengua.

Es tan hermoso que duele.

Es devastador.

Por encima de sus cabezas, Loki entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y se aferra a su mano, y hay algo en tan parecido al amor en ese gesto que Gudrun siente que su corazón estalla de congoja. En el pasado habría dado la vida por sentir a Loki así, entregado y sin defensas. Ahora que al fin lo tiene la angustia le oprime la garganta. Quiere al Loki de antes, al príncipe invulnerable, al embustero que no se rendía a lo que quiera que sintiera por ella porque no se imaginaba en la antesala de su propia muerte.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas_, solía decirle Loki. Cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede ser que lo consigas y que luego descubras que no puedes soportarlo.

Se aparta bruscamente de Loki sin poder reprimir un gemido que en el silencio de la celda semeja un grito. Repta lejos de él y sólo se incorpora cuando se siente fuera de su alcance. De pie y temblando, esquiva su mirada y se abraza a sí misma porque la repentina ausencia de su cuerpo la hiere de frío. Sus labios arden, sin embargo, igual que los dedos que acaban de estrechar la mano de Loki.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo siento, Loki. No...

_¿No qué?_, parece gritar el tenso silencio de Loki al unísono con el pensamiento de Gudrun, que de pronto no encuentra su propia voz. ¿No qué? Si todavía siente el ardor del orgasmo entre las piernas, la sangre de Loki en su lengua, la humedad del semen allí donde él se ha corrido en sus calzas... ¿qué es lo que ahora _no _puede hacer? ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a su coherencia, a su cordura?

—Gudrun...

—No.

—Vuelve aquí.

—No.

—No te atrevas a marcharte ahora. Vuelve.

—No.

Con cada negativa Gudrun da un paso hacia atrás, mirando un punto fijo de la pared en la determinación de que sus ojos no se crucen con los de él. Quiere decirle lo que pasa, de veras quiere tener palabras coherentes con las que decírselo. Quiere decirle que ha podido ser obscena y sucia y revolcarse con él en medio de un arrebato de hostilidad y rabia, sí, de acuerdo, pero que estar con él sintiendo que hay algo vivo entre los dos es diferente. Quiere que Loki entienda que quererle otra vez es un dolor al que no puede enfrentarse sabiendo lo que les espera; que entienda que esto no es ultraje ni traición, sino simple defensa propia.

Quiere que no le importe si él lo entiende o no, pero le importa demasiado.

_Él _le importa demasiado.

No puede seguir allí. No puede hablarle. No puede mirarle siquiera, o estará perdida.

En su repentina urgencia por huír de Loki, Gudrun comete el error de darle la espalda. En su agitación, ensordecida por los latidos de su sangre al martillearle las sienes, no escucha el siniestro traqueteo metálico de las cadenas al arrastrarse por el suelo.

Aún no ha llegado al centro de la celda cuando siente en torno al pecho la presa asfixiante de un brazo que parece de acero. Ni siquiera ha podido gritar cuando otra mano la agarra fuerte de la trenza hasta el punto de obligarla a mirar al techo. En menos tiempo del que tarda en abrir sus ojos con espanto Gudrun ha sido arrastrada por media celda y está de cara a la pared, la misma pared a la que hace sólo cinco segundos Loki estaba fuertemente atado. Se debate bajo el cuerpo que aprisiona el suyo contra la piedra mohosa como un animal salvaje caído en una trampa. Echa sus manos hacia atrás para arañarle y lanza patadas a ciegas contra sus piernas, pero sus intentos son inútiles frente a la fuerza y la feroz determinación con las que Loki la sujeta.

—He dicho que no te vayas, Gudrun, y no te irás. ¿Entendido?

El susurro de Loki quema la piel alrededor del oído de Gudrun. Las dedos de él apresan sus muñecas, le inmovilizan las manos a la espalda, le retuercen los brazos, sin llegar a hacerle daño pero insinuando a la perfección todo el daño que podrían hacerle si él quisiera. Loki usa el peso de su cuerpo para retenerla contra la pared. El aturdido cerebro de Gudrun apenas puede ignorar el calor y la solidez que percibe a través de la piel mientras trata de comprender lo que está ocurriendo. Y él ríe secamente contra su cuello, burlón, triunfal, como si le acabara de leer el pensamiento.

—No prestas suficiente atención._ Nunca _lo haces. ¿Acaso no te he dicho antes que el generoso Odín permite a su prisionero usar la letrina como un niño mayor en lugar de obligarlo a cagarse encima? —murmura Loki con voz áspera—. ¿Se me olvidó explicarte que tal cosa es posible porque cuatro veces cada día, gracias a la magia, mis cadenas _se alargan_ lo bastantecomo para dejarme llegar a la otra punta de la celda? ¿Sí? ¿Se me olvidó? Tsk... Qué lamentable descuido el mío... Qué maravillosa casualidad, Gudrun, que éste sea precisamente uno de esos momentos del día... ¿No crees?

Gudrun jadea, incapaz de respirar hondo con su pecho aplastado contra el frío de la piedra. Loki la obliga a apoyar ambas manos en la pared, sujetando sus muñecas en una siniestra parodia de sus propias manos esposadas. Sus dedos aprietan con tanta fuerza que Gudrun sabe que lucirá sus marcas al día siguiente; y el pensamiento la hace temblar por razones que nada tienen que ver con el miedo. Sus mejillas arden.

—Antes te pedí que te marcharas y no lo hiciste. Ahora quiero que te quedes y tratas de huír. ¿En qué momento has olvidado cómo ser una buena chica obediente? —la voz de Loki se endurece a la vez que lo hace su agarre sobre las manos de Gudrun, su cuerpo la oprime, sus labios le marcan a fuego la sien al desgranar las palabras—. ¿En qué momento, pequeña fulana insolente, se te ha ocurrido que puedes desobedecerme _a mí_ ?

Un brusco golpe de sus caderas subraya su última, burlona, sarcástica pregunta. A Gudrun no le sorprende sentirle empalmado contra sus nalgas. Sí le sorprende su propia humedad, el calor insoportable que se agolpa otra vez debajo de su estómago y entre sus piernas. Le sorprenden los abismos de su debilidad por él, y la poca vergüenza que siente al vislumbrarlos. Todas las mentiras piadosas que se cuente no la convenceran de que es sólo por el placer residual y la dulzura de los besos que está así, que _ambos_ están así. Los besos apenas han sido una chispa, una brasa; esto es el infierno.

—No lo entiendes, Loki, no...

—¿No? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que _crees_ que no entiendo, Gudrun? ¿Que tu dignidad te permite follarte a un monstruo contra su voluntad pero no besarlo como se besa a un hombre? —Las palabras de Loki encogen el corazón y el estómago de Gudrun, tan cercanas a la verdad y a la vez tan alejadas de ella que duelen y queman—. ¿Que te pone cachonda reirte de su necesidad y humillarle todavía un poco más y sin embargo no soportas un poco de intimidad con él? —sigue él, rugiendo, clavándole las muñecas a la piedra hasta arrancarle un gemido de dolor de la garganta—. ¿Es eso lo que _no entiendo_?

—No digas eso. No hagas esto. No...

Él la silencia hundiendo los dientes en su cuello. Muerde hasta que consigue hacerla gemir, lame la piel herida y luego besa sobre el rastro de su propia saliva. Gudrun siente licuarse su carne. Casi puede oír el estruendo de su voluntad al desmoronarse.

—¿En serio _quieres_ dejarme así, Gudrun?

Loki suelta la presa de una de sus manos. Gudrun ni siquiera se plantea aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar zafarse de él, demasiado consciente de que no lo conseguirá, demasiado consciente de no desear conseguirlo.

—No, creo que no... Creo que sigues siendo la misma furcia de antes; la misma pequeña, preciosa y complaciente puta de la que llegué a encariñarme tanto.

Los dedos de Loki manipulan con habilidad el nudo que sujeta la calzas de Gudrun. Se deslizan bajo la cinturilla y entre el vello de su pubis, se sumergen en sus pliegues mojados. Gudrun ahoga un gemido contra el moho de la pared. Loki sonríe en su cuello.

—Creo que este coño se muere por tragarse mi polla. ¿Me equivoco, Gudrun?

Dos dedos se adentran en su vagina. El talón de la mano de Loki le oprime el clítoris. La sensación de descarga eléctrica que surge de ese contacto casi basta para doblarle a Gudrun las rodillas.

—Estás empapada de ganas. ¿Qué pensabas de hacer, estúpida? ¿Salir de aquí después de calentarme e ir a que ese guardia de la puerta saciara tu deseo? ¿Reptar a tu cubil y tocarte pensando en mí, recrearte en imaginarme desesperado por tu ausencia?

La voz de Loki no puede ser más áspera ni más salvaje. Su polla tiembla y pulsa contra las nalgas de Gudrun. Su pelvis la clava rítmicamente a la pared. Sus dedos la follan violentos, deslizándose brutales en su humedad. Aturdida por el placer Gudrun tarda en darse cuenta de que tiene las dos manos libres, de que Loki ha dejado de esposarla a la pared para volver a agarrarla con rudeza de la trenza. Echa las manos hacia atrás y se agarra a sus costados mientras él devora su garganta expuesta. Las calzas caen formando un pequeño montón a la altura de sus tobillos. Se deshace de ellas a sacudidas, impaciente. Loki ríe burlón en su piel, como reiría un gato viendo a un ratón muerto de ansia por arrojarse en sus fauces abiertas, y restriega la polla por el surco que separa sus nalgas, tan frenético que Gudrun casi teme que se corra ya.

—Mírate. Y tú querías irte y dejarme a medias después de encenderme. Tú, que prácticamente me estás suplicando que te folle.

Loki tira con fuerza de su pelo pero a Gudrun no le importa. Podría estar arrancándole el cabello, podría estar arrancándole la piel entera a tiras y ahora mismo ella no sentiría más que el deseo, el anhelo insoportable de tenerlo dentro rompiéndola en dos.

—Me has echado de menos.

Ahora no es una pregunta. Es una afirmación que exige no ser contradecida, y la forma en que Loki la enuncia en la comisura de sus labios -gimiendo, ronco, roto-hace a Gudrun contraerse con violencia en torno a sus dedos.

—No —le responde desafiante, sólo porque recuerda que oírla intentando mentirle lo volvía loco.

—¿No?

Gudrun casi puede ver la sonrisa arrogante de Loki, su gesto presuntuoso, sus ojos nublados de necesidad. Con su rapidez de reptil saca sus dedos de ella, obligándola a sofocar un agudo lamento, y echa su cabeza imposiblemente hacia atrás y usa la cadena que cuelga de esa mano liberada como una correa con la que enlazar su garganta. Gudrun se tensa por un instante, y al instante siguiente es otra vez arcilla en manos de Loki. Se dice a sí misma que debería estallar en pánico, que debería gritar pidiendo auxilio, que cualquier reacción sería más normal que estar temblando y goteando en el filo de un nuevo orgasmo mientras él le hace eso. Se dice muchas cosas sensatas a sí misma en el lapso de un segundo, y no escucha ninguna de ellas.

—¿Qué clase de perra no echa de menos a su dueño?

La cadena no aprieta su garganta. Gudrun sabe que él no va a hacerle daño, que _no quiere_ hacerle daño. Lo sabe con una seguridad absoluta, la misma que la hace buscar apoyo en la pared y empujar sus nalgas hacia atrás para masturbar su erección, para sacarlo de sus casillas. Siente sobre la piel la humedad que lubrica el glande de Loki y gime de impaciencia, al borde de la desesperación más vergonzosa.

—¿Qué clase de perra eres, Gudrun?

La pregunta es una súplica igual que lo son sus propios lamentos, y el instinto de Gudrun sabe exactamente qué respuesta dar.

—La tuya.

Loki inspira a través de sus dientes apretados, produciendo un sonido lujurioso y animal que todavía debilita más las rodillas de Gudrun. En un suspiro se ve arrastrada al suelo. Loki sigue a su espalda, arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas. Todavía tiene la trenza de Gudrun enrollada alrededor del puño. Todavía la tiene sujeta por el cuello con la cadena, como si realmente fuera esa perra que le pertenece y lo acaba de reconocer como su dueño. Con un ademán impaciente Loki la empuja hacia adelante hasta que su mejilla y su pecho reposan en el fango, hasta que le ofrece en alto su coño expuesto como lo haría una gata en celo. La mano que agarra su pelo lo libera para descargarle un azote brutal en las nalgas. La cadena la golpea como un látigo de hierro en la parte de atrás del muslo cuando lo hace. Pero Gudrun no grita. Tampoco grita cuando le oye escupir, ni cuando siente su saliva escurrirse a lo largo de su abertura, ni cuando su polla se lubrica en sus pliegues empapados y la hace convulsionar al frotar una y otra vez su clítoris. Araña el fango del suelo, gimotea impaciente, tiembla, se ofrece, pero no grita.

—Mi perra —ronronea Loki con aspereza amasando la carne de sus nalgas, acariciando su espalda, tensando sutilmente el lazo de la cadena—. Mi puta. Mi Gudrun. Mi leal, mi constante Gudrun, que ha olvidado cómo obedecer a su señor...

Mientras la arrulla Loki acaricia su pelo y su rostro. Gudrun siente su miembro presionando su entrada sin avanzar. Casi solloza de frustración. Sus labios están vocalizando un doliente _por favor_ cuando la mano de Loki la amordaza con fuerza y de pronto todo él está dentro, su polla hundida en ella hasta la base con un sólo movimiento rápido y duro. Gudrun grita tan fuerte contra la palma de la mano de Loki que teme que aun amordazada el celador que aguarda fuera y el soldado de la puerta y el maldito palacio entero hayan podido oírla.

—Shhhhhhhh...

La mano que no la amordaza viaja por su espalda, exigente y brusca. Azota sus nalgas, acaricia su nuca, araña sus hombros. Las dedos de Gudrun se crispan sobre la suciedad del suelo. Sus dientes se clavan en la palma que oprime su boca, en un intento desesperado por no volver a gritar mientras Loki entra y sale de ella.

—Siempre la buena sierva, dispuesta a tomar cuanto se le da...

Quiere callar pero es inútil. Grita otra vez, gime enloquecida, ahogando los sonidos de la rendición en su mordaza de carne y hueso. La forma en que Loki la llena en cada embestida, la forma en que su interior se amolda a él, los golpes violentos y sonoros de la piel contra la piel que prometen dolor y marcas cuando todo acabe, todo se siente tan bien, tan enfermizamente bien, tan jodidamente bien...

—Debería dolerte y lo sabes. Pero te gusta, ¿verdad, Gudrun? Todo lo que tenga para darte, no importa lo bárbaro que sea... Nunca es demasiado para ti.

Los azotes de la cadera de Loki se recrudecen y se aceleran. Gudrun tiene que clavar las rodillas al suelo para mantenerse en el sitio, apoyar sus manos en la pared y tensar los brazos para que el ímpetu de Loki no le haga golpearse en la cabeza. Intentar respirar duele. Los golpes del corazón desbocado contra las costillas duelen. El placer que se arremolina en su vientre y a cada segundo amenaza con estallar pero no estalla duele también. Pero Loki tiene razón: no es demasiado. Su cuerpo aún es capaz de seguir el despiadado ritmo de las caderas que la follan, de provocarlas, de desafiarlas a superarse en ferocidad. Todavía puede con más. Todavía _quiere_ más.

—La misma de siempre. Mi buena sierva. Mi puta viciosa. Mi pequeña, preciosa Gudrun...

Jamás ha conocido en Loki mayor dulzura ni mayor aspereza que la que vierte ahora en su nuca envuelta en un aliento que quema. Las palabras son insectos en llamas que hormiguean bajo su piel, caricias intangibles que estimulan y torturan a la vez todos los nervios de su cuerpo. El calor hierve entre sus piernas y empieza a pulsar furioso. Gudrun siente más que oír lo que Loki ruge contra su pelo, pulverizada su capacidad de escuchar o de ver o de percibir nada que no sean las paredes de su coño empezando a convulsionar en torno a él. Pero le entiende, y le obedece, y abre sus labios para dejar que sus dedos le follen la boca y los chupa con el mismo entusiasmo sucio y ansioso con el que tantas veces chupó su polla hasta hacerlo verterse en su garganta.

Apenas ha empezado a hacerlo cuando el orgasmo -demasiado rápido, demasiado abrupto, demasiado intenso- la arrolla como una avalancha de lava.

Gudrun navega sus espasmos entre sollozos y sofoca su delirio contra los dedos de Loki , succionándolos con avidez, y los sonidos animales que arranca de él al hacerlo son más fuego sobre el fuego. Las ondas expansivas del placer parecen no acabarse nunca, amagan decrecer y al segundo regresan invocadas por la pasión colérica y brutal con la que Loki se hunde una y otra y otra y otra vez en su vagina, tan fuerte que tendría que doler, tan hondo que Gudrun siente que no es su coño sino el mismo núcleo de su persona, su alma, lo que él está follando y pulverizando y reduciendo a una nada líquida y ardiente.

—Querrías tener mi polla también en la boca, ¿verdad? —ruge Loki contra su nuca, su torax reclinado ahora sobre su espalda y aplastándola aún más contra la mugre del suelo, su otra mano crispada en su cadera para mantenerla pegada a él, su pelvis embistiendo implacable y cada vez más deprisa y cada vez más a fondo— Querrías que te estuviera follando por todas partes y aun así no tendrías suficiente de mí.

Su voz ya ni siquiera es voz, sólo un aliento abrasado que parece venir del interior de un volcán y no de una garganta humana. Gudrun la oye con la piel y la entiende con las entrañas y sigue corriéndose y contrayéndose alrededor de él y chupando fuerte sus dedos para no gritar. Su razón -lo poco que queda de ella ahora que todo su ser se ha reducido a un solo nervio pulsante- trata de decirle que no es posible sentir tanto sin volverse loca pero no la escucha, no quiere escucharla...

—Así. Sigue. Sigue corriéndote. Vacíate. Dame todo lo que tengas para que me lo lleve conmigo al infierno. Dame... Joder. JODER.¡JODER!

El susurro de Loki se rompe en un grito de agonía y sus golpes contra ella se vuelven caóticos, desesperados. La muerde con fuerza en la nuca y hace vibrar en su piel el bramido estremecedor de una bestia en celo. Se corre violentamente mientras la marca así, y la mezcla del dolor que le infligen sus dientes y del calor de su semen al inundarla y del estrépito de las cadenas al golpear el suelo es más de lo que los torturados sentidos de Gudrun pueden soportar.

Por un momento impreciso todo se vuelve negro. Gudrun se siente caer al vacío, hacia un lugar más allá de la consciencia en el que sólo existe la felicidad más simple y primaria.

Quizá son segundos lo que permanece desconectada de la realidad, quizá es una eternidad entera. Pero cuando regresa de su pequeño trance lo único real es Loki, el calor de Loki, los brazos de Loki sujetando su cintura y manteniéndola erguida cuando sus propios músculos son incapaces de hacerlo. Él se ha incorporado y la ha incorporado consigo y ahora la tiene reclinada contra su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada huesuda que le ofrece su hombro. Por unos instantes de gloria el mundo parece completo, perfecto. El mundo son sólo ella y Loki y en ese universo minúsculo todo es _exactamente_ lo que debe ser.

Gudrun apura hasta la última gota de esa ilusión, consciente de que que no está destinada a durar.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Gudrun sabe que esta desnuda confesión de necesidad también es efímera; que Loki sólo admite haberla esperado porque cree que va a morir pronto, porque confía en que la muerte le librará de afrontar las consecuencias de su honestidad. Pero su voz ha sonado tan joven, tan inocente y calmada que a Gudrun le es imposible no estremecerse, no acariciarle la cara con su mejilla, no volver el rostro para buscar, a ojos cerrados, un último beso que le es entregado con generosidad y sin lucha.

Los brazos de Loki la estrechan con fuerza por un segundo, como si no quisieran dejarla ir.

Luego la temperatura parece descender mil grados dentro de la celda. Gudrun acusa con un doloroso escalofrío la repentina ausencia del cuerpo de Loki junto al suyo, y se muerde los labios para no exhalar un lamento. No mira a Loki mientras él retoma su lugar de reo, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, brazos en alto a la espera del momento en que sus cadenas volverán a encoger para confinarlo a la piedra. No va a volver a mirarle. No quiere que esa sea la última imágen que su memoria conserve de él. Espera a escuchar el sonido de las cadenas golpeando el suelo y la pared al retraerse y sólo entonces se pone en pie, notando ya en su carne el aguijonazo ardiente del dolor que la acompañará durante días. El semen de Loki se escurre lentamente entre sus muslos mientras se agacha a recuperar sus calzas. Sabe que él puede verlo e intuye su sonrisa, pero no la imagina arrogante y satisfecha como en el pasado.

—¿Volverás?

La pregunta la alcanza cuando se dispone a golpear la puerta para llamar al celador. Incapaz de reaccionar a causa de la sorpresa, Gudrun, estúpidamente, mira su mano, sus uñas sucias de fango. Es consciente, de pronto, de la imagen que va a ofrecer al chico cuando le abra la puerta: de su túnica empapada, de su rostro manchado de barro, de su pelo desordenado, de las delatoras manchas de humedad sobre sus calzas. La certeza de no tener ninguna buena explicación que darle, lejos de alarmarla, la hace reír como lo que es: como una jodida enferma.

—¿Qué ha pasado con "adiós, Gudrun"? —pregunta sin mirarle.

A sus espaldas, Loki ríe también. Una risa amarga, casi desprovista de humor, que sin embargo es como un bálsamo para el ánimo de Gudrun.

—Volverás —insiste él.

Esta vez ya no es una pregunta, y Gudrun no se esfuerza en rebatirle. No tiene caso intentar mentir al Dios de las Mentiras. Mientras Loki exista, ella volverá a él. Quizá no sobreviva a perderlo por segunda vez, pero no puede forzarse a que eso le importe ahora.

—Nunca es _adiós_ para nosotros, Gudrun. Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

Ahí está: nunca será adiós, pase lo que pase. Su maldición, enunciada con la dulzura extraña de una retorcida declaración de amor que llega en el peor de los momentos. Gudrun llama a la puerta con una sonrisa triste dibujada en los labios, y un único pensamiento martillea en su cerebro mientras espera a que la saquen de la celda.

Cuidado con lo que deseas. Puede que lo consigas, y que te rompa el corazón.


End file.
